Sector X
Sector X is one of three strange nebula located in the Lylat System. It was the location of a secret research base constructed by Andross during the Lylat Wars. Overview Sector X is part of a trio of nebulae that appear in the shape of a letter, itself formed in the shape of a giant X. Scientists are sure that it is not a natural formation but thus far have been unable to explain how it was formed. Travel through the sector is ill-advised, as electromagnetic pulses from the nebula interfere with navigational systems and critical engine components, making flights near the area hazardous. History During the course of the Lylat Wars, Cornerian spies reported that Andross created a secret research facility in Sector X, but then all contact with them was lost. Remote scanning revealed the existence of a debris field, but nothing more could be found out that way. Unable to conclude what had happened General Pepper ordered the Star Fox team to investigate. They discovered that the base had been destroyed by Spyborg, whose artificial intelligence had malfunctioned and caused it to attack the base. Fighting through the Venomian Army and defense systems that were still active after Spyborg's attack, Fox McCloud succeeded in reaching the giant construct and destroying it before its rampage could continue elsewhere. The team also discovered the existence of an artificial Warp Portal generator, which allowed instantaneous travel across Lylat to Sector Z. Sector X is only playable in one ending of Star Fox Command, and is the final level in that story. Falco Lombardi (and eventually, Katt Monroe) are trapped within the sector, surrounded by Anglar forces. After fighting them off, they are confronted by Pigma Dengar, who was believed to have died after merging with the Aparoids during Star Fox Assault. However, Falco and Katt defeat him. Afterwards, Falco receives a transmission from Fox McCloud, telling him that the rest of the Star Fox (including Krystal) had already defeated the Anglar Emperor by attacking the home base on Venom. Afterwards, Falco is consumed with rage and leaves the Star Fox squadron. Later, he receives a transmission from Katt, telling him to forget Star Fox and create a new team. With Katt, Falco finds a third pilot, Dash Bowman. They make up the Star Falco squadron, and their ships are known as Sky Claws. Trivia *An error occurred in this sector concerning the coloration. In Star Fox 64, the hue of the sector is blue while in Star Fox Command it is red. *''Star Fox 64 3D'' revised Sector X's appearance a second time; it now consists of an orange X shape surrounded by blue and orange gas. *If Slippy was put out of commission in an earlier mission, he'll enter the Sector X mission nearing the half point. *This level is always accessed if Fox fails to defend the base on Katina or Fichina/Fortuna. Likewise, defeating the enemy threatening the base will lead to Solar instead. Category:Lylat System Category:Sectors Category:Nebulae